


Trivial Hypothesis

by perfectingsilence



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Fluff, John is bi, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, mostly just dialogue, sherlock has a hypothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectingsilence/pseuds/perfectingsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a conversation regarding a conclusion Sherlock has come to. Johnlock ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I wrote in the matter of an hour or so (and it only took that long because I procrastinate). It's not my best writing by any means. Honestly, I wasn't even planning this story, I just needed something quick to rid my mind of a 50k fic I read earlier today. It had me in a sort of daze and I didn't want to mess up any of my more serious stories.

"I've been thinking about something trivial lately, John."

"Aren't you always thinking about something trivial?"

"Humor me."

"What is it?"

"Our relationship."

"Pardon?"

"You know I hate having to repeat myself."

"What do you mean, 'our relationship'"?

"For starters, why it's progressed thus far, and been allowed to continue to this point."

"What would have prevented it?"

"You, Mycroft, myself. You'd think one of us would have put it to a halt."

"And why did you choose those names to make it on your list?"

"You, because everyone knows I'm a pain to deal with, and logic states you would have saved yourself the trouble and left by now. Mycroft, because one of his favorite hobbies is 'looking after me' and, considering his favoring of saying 'caring is a disadvantage' it only makes sense he would have done all in his power to prevent me from growing so attached to you, and giving myself the disadvantage of caring in the process."

"So, you care about me, then?"

"Yes, John. Do try and keep up."

"... Right, sorry."

"Finally, I added myself to the list for the same reasons as I added my brother. Caring is in fact, anything but an advantage, and yet here I am, doing nothing to stop myself from digging myself deeper into a metaphorical hole I can't climb out of. What does that say about me?"

"You've missed a crucial point of data, especially in regards to me."

"... And that would be?"

"Logic, is boring."

"Of course it is. So, naturally, you stick around, even if it may not be what's best for you."

"It is, though. What's best for me, I mean. I can't imagine going back to leading the life of an average civilian, not after this. But, now we're getting off topic, so let's back track."

"Alright."

"Why have you been thinking about this now?"

"Because I find myself pondering what the nature of our relationship actually is, and that's taking valuable time away from my experiments."

"... And have you come to any conclusions during your pondering?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I'm not sure you're going to want to hear it."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"... Fine. As of now, we are friends, best friends, but only friends nonetheless. However, based off a collection of data I've been accumulating, my hypothesis is that a romantic, and possibly sexual, attraction is laying beneath the surface of that. This, of course, if the first any of that has been mentioned, as both of us have seemingly avoided it so far. Save for that first day at Angelo's, of course, and I made sure not to exclude that from my research."

"... How am I supposed to respond?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you've countered in all the facts, every variable?"

"You think I've missed something."

"I'm not gay."

"I know you aren't. But you are bisexual, and therefor, your sexuality isn't against my hypothesis."

"It took someone long enough to figure it out."

"Honestly, John, do you give me that little credit? I had it figured out the week we met, I just assumed it was something you would bring up on your own terms, and the information was never relevant to any cases, so I chose to let it drop."

"Of course… I shouldn't have expected anything less. Which, isn't a bad thing."

"I know it isn't."

"So, um, how do you feel about it?"

"Your sexuality?"

"Your hypothesis."

"Oh. The conclusion doesn't give me any particular emotions."

"... But, do you want to be right?"

"I always want to be right, John."

"Yes, I get that. What I mean is, do you want there to be a romantic attraction between us?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. That won't affect whether or not one is present."

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"You're an idiot"

And with that, John leaned forward and formed Sherlock's mouth to his own.

The detective didn't back away, but rather grabbed John's shoulders tightly and kissed back, hesitantly, before breaking away to mumble, "This is dangerous, you know," into the shorter man's mouth.

"I know."


End file.
